This invention pertains to an electric drive unit of the type provided for windshield wipers on a motor vehicle.
In an electric drive unit shown in German specification OS No. 27 07 288 the receptacle for the connecting contacts is formed as a plug housing fitted on the gearhead cover. In German specification OS No. 26 46 886 the connecting contacts are provided in a receptacle which is formed by the cover itself.
In prior drive units, a brush plate is formed of an electrically nonconducting material and is fastened to an end shield in a motor housing. The receptacle for the connectors and the cover of the gearhead, and the brush plate are separately produced and separately mounted on the gear housing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electric drive unit in which the production costs for the piece parts are reduced and their mounting is simplified.